


Kent Connolly's Smile

by theghoulmayor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Virgin sex, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulmayor/pseuds/theghoulmayor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time having sex for Kent and his love, Robin. Kent asks Hancock for advice on what to do. Writing for xomistr3ss-0f-myst3ryox on tumblr!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kent Connolly's Smile

Kent Connolly's smile was something not even the wasteland could take away. In fact, the wasteland brought him an even bigger reason to be happy. 

Robin and her sisters wandered into the memory den a few months ago on the way to find Shaun. While the two older sisters talked to Doctor Amari, Robin had sat idly by reading a Silver Shroud comic her mother gave to her. She was giggling to herself softly, the excitement bubbling inside of her forcing its way to the surface. She was so enthralled in the comic that she failed to notice a presence beside her.  
"I-is that issue t-twenty two?"  
Robin jumped, startled by the raspy, yet soft voice breaking the silence. She jerked towards the voice, causing her to knock her colorful glasses off her face, leaving her nearly blind.  
"I can't see!" Robin searched frantically for her glasses, a slight panic rising in her chest.  
"S-sorry! So sorry!" Kent yelled, reaching down and picking up her glasses. He held them out in front of her for a second only to remember that she couldn't really see where they were. He brought them to her face, forcing his embarrassment down so he could help the poor girl. It was his fault after all. He gently placed them on her nose and she quickly moved to put them back into place. Their eyes locked for the first time.  
"I uhh... I-I'm so sorry m-miss," Kent quickly looked away from her light brown eyes, embarrassment returning. He knew he would be blushing if he were still a human.  
"It's okay! I promise it's okay. I just didn't hear you sneak up on me." She gave him a bright smile, finding that she felt comforted by his soft facial features and his cute little hat. He was the first ghoul she didn't feel threatened by at all, which was nice, especially after Mayor Hancock's... Interesting welcome.  
"You're right. It is issue twenty two! Do you read the Shroud comics?" Robin hadn't met anyone else who shared her love of comics yet. It seemed to be an appreciation lost after the bombs fell. Kent smiled wide, glee flooding his veins.  
"I-I've read every one! I even have a radio show about it!" Kent began rambling about the Shroud and everything he loved, expecting to look at Robin to see a glazed over face or uninterested stare. Instead, he was met with wide-eyed fascination. Robin hung on to every stuttered word, feeling as if she had known this man forever. She knew instantly that she had found a friend.  
Once he ran out of breath, Robin jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with a smile on her face. Before he could process what was going on, she had retreated.  
"I'm Robin."  
"K-Kent," he replied, still confused from her sudden embrace. She just continued to smile. She was happy. 

That was months ago, and since then the friendship between the two grew into something more. After embarrassing admissions of crushes between the two and an awkward, yet passionate, first kiss, the two had begun spending all their time together. They talked about comics and the old world Kent grew up in. They played checkers and Blast Radius together. They also made out every chance they got alone with each other, desperate to explore the feelings developing between them. One night, a heated make out session was becoming much more.  
Robin was laying almost on top of Kent, her leg wrapped around his own while their mouths and tongues tangled together. Both were softly moaning into each other, having become used to knowing what the other liked. Robin moved her leg up a bit further, coming into contact with something hard around Kent's middle. She thought nothing of it, until Kent let out a loud moan and pulled back from her. Robin then realized what her leg was touching. She moved it a bit, rubbing against the hardness in Kent's trousers. He moaned again.  
"R-Robin wha-" he started, confused and excited at the prospect of what was happening. Robin stopped her movements and sat up, looking him in the eyes. 

"Kent... I think we should umm... Go all the way... Tonight." She could barely get the words out, embarrassment, excitement, and arousal flooding her system. They had both awkwardly admitted that they were virgins a few days ago when they were in a similar situation, and decided that they wanted to have sex soon. Kent had laid in bed that night, worried that he would hurt her for her first time, or that he wouldn't be able to pleasure her right. He knew that he had to find out more information before they actually did it, and embarrassment flooded him when he realized who he had to ask.  
Kent exited the memory den hours after he had woken up. Robin and her sisters went to Diamond City to trade some things, and he used her absence as a time to do what needed to be done. He walked towards the Old State House and up the stairs to Mayor Hancock's office.  
Hancock was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table with a cigarette in his mouth and a small stack of papers on his lap. Fahrenheit sat opposite of him, looking over at Kent. The woman had senses like a hawk. She settled, as she knew Kent could never be a threat. She kicked Hancock's foot to get his attention.  
"Dammit Fahr why- Kent, my man! What's going on?" He stopped scolding Fahrenheit when he saw the other ghoul in his doorway, looking anxious and slightly scared.  
"Fahr, give me and Kent some time to talk." They both rose, Fahrenheit exiting the room and closing the doors behind her and Hancock walking Kent into the room.  
"What can I do for ya, brother?" Hancock sat on the couch again, gesturing for Kent to sit across from him. He quickly did, feeling almost like he was going to faint. How the hell was he going to ask about this?  
"W-w-well.. I n-need... Advice." Kent was incredibly nervous, which made Hancock worry that someone was picking on him. He was instantly filled with anger. He had a soft spot for Kent, and no one was going to mess with him in his town.  
"Kent... Is someone bother in' ya? Cause I can guarantee they won't be anymore." Kent's eyes widened, realizing that he needed to calm down before Hancock jumped to worse conclusions.  
"N-no! E-everything's great! More than g-great actually... That um... Is w-why I'm here," Kent closed his eyes. "I n-need advice about uh... R-Robin."  
Hancock laughed, relief flooding his system. He should've known it was something about her. The two had taken up together a while back and he definitely approved. They seemed cute, not that he would ever say that to anyone.  
"Kent ya had me scared there. Glad it's not somethin bad. We've had enough'a that around here." He leaned back, lighting another cigarette. "What kind of advice are ya lookin for?"  
Kent was breathing fast. He need he would be Crimson right now if he was still human. He had to get it out. 'Do it for Robin, Kent,' he thought.  
"SEX!" Kent blurted out, trying to say the word quietly but panicking as it came out. He brought his hands to his mouth. Staring at Hancock, who seemed to be frozen in place.  
Hancock couldn't believe his ears. Kent Connolly was coming to him for sex advice. Kent. He had known him for years and this was never a situation he expected. He smiled wide, laughing quietly as he processed the situation.  
"Sex? You're comin' to the mayor for advice on sex?" Hancock was flattered and amused. He would definitely help Kent out, but seeing the man squirm was something he couldn't resist.  
"I-I should go," Kent shot up quickly, but Hancock was ready. He placed a hand on his shoulder after dashing around the table, sitting him back down next to him with a cocky grin.  
"Calm down, my man. Just messin' with ya. I never thought I'd have Kent Connolly in my office askin' for sex advice is all." He winked, watching Kent calm down a bit but become even more embarrassed.  
"I-I just... I don't want to hurt Robin." Kent remember why he was asking. He'd do anything for her.  
Hancock's grin turned into a genuine smile. He was happy to see his friend so in love. He'd be glad to tell him whatever he could.  
"I'll help ya out, Kent. Now don't hate me for assumin', but you're both virgins right?"  
Kent nodded, looking straight ahead and focusing on a jet container on the desk.  
"Well I gotta tell ya that the first time isn't gonna be the best, but it gets better. A hell of a lot better."  
Hancock proceeded to go into extreme detail about his previous conquests with women. Kent knew way too much about his mayor by the end of it, but he also knew that Robin would be much better off now. Kent left with a pat on the back from Hancock. Fahrenheit came back in at Kent's absence.  
"What was that about?" She took a drink of her whiskey, plopping back down on the couch.  
"Kent Connolly is getting laid." Hancock laughed as Fahrenheit choked on her drink. He wished his friend the best of luck. 

Kent was thankful he asked Hancock when he did, as the look Robin was giving him now was the hottest thing he had ever seen.  
Robin at least knew one thing, and that was that she wanted Kent Connelly to be her first, and she sure as hell wanted to be his.  
Kent's eyes widened, the same emotions running through him. Of course he wanted to do this with Robin. No one in their right mind wouldn't, She was stunning, but that wasn't why he wanted her so much. He truly loved her with every fiber of his being. Her innocence, her childish aura, her knowledge of comics, her undiminished kindness... He loved everything about her, and he really wanted to be as close to her as one could ever be with someone.  
"I... Y-yes." The word was barely out of his mouth before Robin lurched forward and kissed him again, harder than she ever had. He tried to reciprocate, but when she got completely on top of his and pressed her center against him, he lost his entire train of thought.  
Feeling Kent's hardness rub against her clothed core made Robin more aroused than she had ever been. Sure, she had touched herself before, but this was completely different. The thought of bringing him pleasure was making her extremely wet.  
Once they broke apart for air, Kent gulped and looked at her. Robin's cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated. Kent was harder than he'd ever been, and he wanted to make this as good for her as it was going to be for him.  
"A-are you sure? We can s-stop if you want..." Kent had to be 100% positive that she was ready. He wasn't about to mess this up because he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough.  
Robin looked at him and smiled, panting slightly.  
"Kent I'm so sure... I love you. You know that. I want this so badly... I want you." She looked at him shyly through her glasses, not used to expressing such raw emotion. She was met with the kind grin she knew so well, feeling her insides melt with the love she felt for him.  
"I-i love you, too... L-let's go slow okay?" Kent brushed her multicolored short hair behind her ears. Feeling emboldened by the want he saw in her eyes, he pushed her gently on to her back. He kissed her again, then moved to take off his hat. He kissed her neck, remembering Hancock's advice to work his way down. Robin let out a soft groan at the feel of his rough, warm mouth on her sensitive skin. Kent did it again, her moan causing him to buck his hips against her center. They both gasped, holding on to each other for support. Robin giggled at how worked up they were already.  
She moved her hands to his first layer of clothing, inwardly cursing that he wore so many of them. As her hands worked on the buttons, Kent worked on the buttons of her blouse, her breasts almost popping out after he undid the first two. Robin had finally gotten him down to his undershirt and tie, although she seemed to work much quicker than Kent. He was mesmerized with the skin he had revealed, running his hands over the softness. In the process, he was struck with the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra.  
Robin realized that Kent was frozen in his tracks, so she reached up and grasped his hands before moving them to her next buttons. Kent gulped and quickly undid all of them without focusing on her breasts, instead looking at her soft stomach. He loved how soft she was. Once the buttons were undone, Robin shrugged off her shirt, and only then did Kent allow himself to look at her chest.  
If Kent thought he couldn't get any harder, he was wrong. He felt his cock twitch inside of his pants at the sight of her perky breasts in front of his face. Without thinking, he put his hands on both of them, grabbing gently. He pulled back immediately when he let out a whine, afraid that he had hurt her. She reassured him by smiling at him and bringing his hands back.  
"Don't stop. That feels good."  
Kent smiled back at her, heat flooding his cheeks and his nether regions. He squeezed them again, a little harder this time. She bared a toothy grin, ecstasy coursing through her body at being touched by his textured hands so intimately. She groaned at the thought of how they would feel against her sex.  
Kent leaned down and took her nipples into his mouth, testing to see if they were really as sensitive as Hancock said. Sure enough, she groaned at the feeling, a burst of wetness coating her already ruined underwear. Kent continued to do this while he unbuttoned his undershirt. She lifted up to take off his tie and push the shirt from his body. They kissed again, smiling into each other and then groaning when their chests touched.  
Robin reached down and unbuckled Kent's belt, pulling it through the loops of his somehow still intact and relatively clean pants. She pulled his zipper down, exposing his underwear and the sizable bulge within. Kent was breathing heavily, anxiety and excitement pulsing through his veins. Robin smiled and looked him in the eye as she pulled his pants and underwear down.  
His hard cock sprung free, rubbing against her stomach and making the both of them buck their hips. She immediately reached down and grabbed his girth in her hand, loving the feel of his hot member in her palm.  
Her mouth dropped open a bit as he let out a loud moan. The feel of her hand on him was heavenly.  
His cock was like the rest of him; textured and long. She began to move her hand up and down his shaft, whining as a bead of pre-cum formed at his tip.  
"R-Robin!" God her hand felt incredible, but that was the problem. If she kept that up they wouldn't make it that much farther.  
"R-Robin that feels so g-good but you have to stop." Kent pushed her hand away and she pouted, but she understood. She knew that he wanted to last.  
He gave her breasts another squeeze and she shivered. His hands ran down her stomach, past her navel and to her jean shorts. He undid the button, exhaling shakily as he already felt her warmth. She was looking at him with such trust and love in her eyes that he melted all over again. He kissed her slowly and he pulled down her zipper, then pulled her shorts and underwear down far enough to expose her dripping sex.  
He pulled back from the kiss to look at her, his mouth dropping open and a moan falling from his throat. She was soaking wet and all he wanted to do was fall to his knees before her... So he did.  
Kent took Robin by surprise when he pulled her a bit towards the end of the bed, eliciting a squeal from her as he got on his knees and started spreading her legs. He could smell her arousal and he remembered that Hancock told him to use his hands and his mouth. He ran a finger through her sopping wet folds from bottom to top, ending at her clitoris, which Hancock taught him all about. He tore a shaky moan from her as he ran his index finger in a circle around the little ball of nerves, pride bubbling inside of him. He continued to circle it with the wetness he gathered. He moved his head forwards towards her entrance.  
Nothing prepared him for how delicious she tasted. Salty and sweet all at the same time... She was absolutely intoxicating, and the little whimpers of pleasure she made as his tongue explored her tight hole were the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He never thought he would feel so empowered from being on his knees.  
Robin was in absolute bliss. She had no idea how Kent knew what he was doing, but she did NOT want him to stop. The feel of his hot tongue inside of her and his rough fingers at her clit was enough to drive her crazy.  
"Kent! Oh god Kent don't stop!" Kent moaned into her flesh, moving his tongue up to her clit while he pushed a finger inside of her. She was so tight that he didn't know how he would fit. He knew he had to get her ready, and started thrusting his finger gently inside of her to the knuckle.  
Robin was moaning loudly now. His long finger was deeper inside of her than hers could ever go, and was hitting a spot inside of her that made her see stars. She was close, and when he suckled on her clit and added another finger, she came faster and harder than she ever had before. Her orgasm rolled through her, curling her toes and forcing a broken sob out of her mouth. Kent's inner monologue was entirely "Holy shit holy shit holy shit" but he continued his actions as her back arched and her walls clamped down on his fingers. Her loud moans turned into whimpers, and he felt her body relax. He withdrew his fingers a pulled back.  
He immediately asked "H-how was that?" Robin chuckled and looked down at him. "Kent... That was so good. You did so so so so good!" She was amazed that he had brought her to orgasm so hard and so well. She had never felt so good in her life. She pulled him back up onto the bed as they smiled at each other. She hugged him, and kissed him, becoming aroused again at the taste of herself on his tongue. She was ready for him.  
Kent was happier than ever. He was so glad he had made her feel so good. His cock was now painfully hard, and he desperately wanted to be inside of her.  
Robin laid Kent down as she climbed on top of him, aligning her center to his cock. He gasped at the feeling of her hot, wet entrance against his tip.  
"I love you." Kent beamed up at her. She was his goddess, his love, his Mistress of Mystery. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.  
"I love you, too, Kent." She smiled down at him. She placed her hand on his cheek, lovingly caressing him. She was nervous at the knowledge that it would hurt, but she knew that it would all be okay. She wanted him. Forever.  
Robin began to lower her hips on to him, his tip stretching her open. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth at the emergence of pain. It wasn't horrible, but it was a bit shocking after feeling so good. She lowered herself down a bit too fast and winced a bit.  
Kent rubbed her arms, smiling up at her.  
"I-it's okay, My birdie... T-take it nice and slow... I-I hope I'm not hurting you." She opened her eyes, smiling down at him and his considerate face. God she loved this man. She leaning down to kiss him, slowly pushing the rest of his cock into her body until she rested on his pubic bone. Kent moaned when he was completely inside of her, feeling surrounding by her warmth. She was so tight and hot. He felt bad for feeling so good while she was in pain, but he was comforted in the knowledge that it would pass. He fought every instinct in his body not to thrust up into her.  
Robin felt the pain quickly diminishing into the pleasure of just feeling so full. She put her hands down to rest them on his chest, revealing her smile to Kent. He grinned back at her.  
"D-does it feel better?" He wanted to make sure she was alright to keep going.  
"Yes. A lot better." She moved her hips a bit experimentally, shifting upwards just a bit and slowly moving back down. Kent moaned and she whimpered, her pleasure intensifying. She began to slowly move up and down on his cock.  
Kent was in heaven. She felt so good around him and looked so beautiful riding him. He looked down to where they were connected, moaning at the sight of his cock disappearing into her beautiful body.  
Robin was speechless. The feeling of Kent inside of her just kept getting better and better, setting off sparks of pleasure throughout her body. The more she moved, the more pleasureful it became. She increased her tempo a bit, moaning as he hit that spot inside of her.  
Kent ran his hands through her hair as she bounced up and down on his cock, feeling his balls constrict tighter and tighter. He wasn't going to last as long as he wanted to but he really wanted to make her cum again.  
Kent sat up suddenly causing Robin to squeak. He pushed her back so he was on top and moved her leg around his hip. He thrusted a bit harder into her as she cried out, nails digging into his back and legs forcing his deeper inside of her.  
Kent remembered that Hancock told him it was hard for women to cum without pressure on their clit, so he moved his hand down to where they were joined and rubbed her clit with his thumb.  
Robin was letting out high pitched moans, feeling her orgasm approaching faster than she expected. She was thrusting up with Kent's thrusts down and they found a rhythm that was going to send both of them flying over the edge.  
Kent was trying to think of anything unsexy to stop him from cumming, but the feeling was just too good. He felt his balls tighten unbearably and he let out a loud moan that sounded somewhat like Robin. His cock spurted his seed inside of her as he rode out his unbelievable high.  
Robin continued to thrust, growing erratic as she felt him cum inside of her. His release sent her over the edge as well, and she came with a shout of his name. They spent what seemed like hours tangled together, riding the aftershocks of their releases and listening to each other's breathing return to normal.  
Robin laughed, looking up at Kent with the largest grin. He returned it, and soon the two of them were cackling from the ecstasy of it all. They were no longer virgins and they were so happy they did this together. Still chuckling, Kent leaned down and kissed Robin while he slid out of her and pulled her to the side, placing their heads on a pillow and draping a blanket over them. They faced each other, still grinning from ear to ear, tears in the corners of their eyes from laughter and elation.  
"I love you."  
"I love you," Robin kissed between Kent's sparkly eyes. "How did you learn to uhh... Do what you did?" Robin blushed, even after everything they had just done. Kent's eyes widened.  
"Uhh... H-Hancock..." He looked for any sign of anger on her face but instead she just laughed again. They laughed together until their eyes closed, and they drifted off in each other's arms. 

The wasteland would never take Kent Connolly's smile. Robin would never let it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) I love Kent and first time smut so I was all over this idea. Thanks to xomistr3ss-0f-myst3ryox on tumblr for the fic trade!


End file.
